MICHIRU Gets All the Girls?
by Sydney Clock
Summary: We all know Michiru loves Haruka, but what about the rest of the Sailor Senshi? Shoujoai, MichiruOther Senshi
1. Usagi, Michiru, and Cake with Syrup?

MICHIRU Gets All the Girls!?

Chapter One: Usagi, Michiru, and Cake with Syrup!?

Summary: We all know Michiru loves Haruka but what about the other Sailor Senshi?

Pairings: Michiru/Other Senshi

Warnings: Contains shoujo-ai so if you don't like it, click on the back button at the top and leave no evidence of your presence. And I don't own Sailor Moon, we all know she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Tch, lucky her.

You have been warned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michiru Kaioh, usually known as Sailor Neptune or simply the world renowned violinist-painter-swimmer, woke up in her bed next to her lover, Haruka Tenoh, a.k.a. Sailor Uranus. She rose slowly, the sheets falling down to her waist, revealing her aquamarine nightie. Looking over at the clock that lie on the bedside table, she noticed it read 6:13 am. Michiru then chanced a glance down at her lover, the ever handsome Haruka, and smiled. She was sleeping soundly, having not a care in the world. However, the graceful woman knew all good things must come to an end, so she lifted the sheets aside and brandished herself out of bed and proceeded into the bathroom adjacent to the room.

An hour later, Michiru found herself in the kitchen of her two story western style house. She had just finished preparing breakfast and heard her fellow housemates shuffle down the stairs, assuming they just woke up to the scent of her food, which wafted throughout the house. Setsuna came into the kitchen first and took a seat at the table, followed by Hotaru and ,finally, Haruka. Their eyes practically SCREAMED for more sleep, but knowing Michiru, they wouldn't get anymore that morning. The red-eyed Sailor Senshi was the first to address the aquamarine beauty.

"Good morning, Michiru."

"Good morning, Setsuna!" came the cheerful reply. Hotaru then spoke up from her spot, the 13 year old preteen already digging into her plate of food.

"What are you so happy about, Michiru-mama?" asked the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, after swallowing a portion of a pancake.

"Oh nothing much, Hotaru-chan. I just can't wait for the day to start," was her response.

"And why is that?" retorted her fiancé Haruka. Her eyes drooped, her hair was everywhere, and her nightclothes were wrinkled, yet Michiru thought she looked just adorable.

"Hee hee. Nothing you should really concern yourself with Ruka. Now come on! Eat your food! Sets, don't play around with those scrambled eggs! Hotaru, drink some milk, your bones need to be strong! And Ruka, eat some more sausage!" Her three housemates sighed heavily. Ever the mother figure.

After everyone finished eating, they decided to start their day. Setsuna was off to the Time Gates again as usual, Hotaru decided to go out and spend some time with her friend, Chibi-Usa, and Haruka, well she just chose to try to hang around the house. With Michiru.

"Aw come on Michi!"

"No, Ruka! I have to take care of some errands. Don't worry. I won't be gone… long."

"But Michi--!"

"The final answer is no and before you say anything," Ruka opened her mouth, "yes, I HAVE to do these errands TODAY, not tomorrow, but today. Now I'll see you later." She kissed her lover on the cheek and promptly left the house, leaving Haruka alone.

"Aw, phooey," was the blonde Sailor's unheard response.

Michiru chose to use the yellow Porsche convertible Haruka frequently drove. As she drove, she knew she loved Ruka, but she felt the other Senshi needed her… "company" to say the least. And the others felt the same way. But of course, secrets were kept and Neptune was the beautiful Casanova. Some minutes later, the Senshi of the Sea arrived at Usagi's house. At the sidewalk, the meatball-haired princess stood, waiting for the expensive car to sop in front of her. When it did, Usagi hopped in and soon, the two were off.

"Good morning Michiru!" came the cheerful greeting. She kissed her secret lover on the lips softly.

"Well, ohayo to you too Usako," purred the talented painter. Usagi giggled.

"So where are we going to today?"

"I thought I'd take you out to brunch."

"REALLY!? Aw, you're the best!" squealed the moon princess as she clutched onto her fellow senshi's arm.

"It's no problem, Usa. The cutest girl in the world deserves it," complimented the fast swimmer. Usagi giggled again and thought to herself "_Wow, even Mamoru doesn't treat me out just 'cause! Oooh, I hope I get to eat all kinds of foods like donuts, fruit, cake, bagels, bacon, and…" _Her thoughts trailed off to different varieties of delicacies, slightly drooling, with a thin trail of saliva on the side of her mouth.

"Usako! Don't worry. There'll be plenty of varieties of food at brunch. And I'd hate to mention this to you, but please stop drooling on my shirt," she softly scolded.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to, it was just that I was thinking of all the possibilities a-and," stammered the princess.

"It's fine. Now how about we go get that brunch?"

"Sounds good to me!" The two found themselves at a café, Usagi hanging onto Michiru's arm. The younger of the two found herself, squiggling her toes in her shoes excitedly. Her eyes scanned the food, her saliva returning full force and eyes becoming big.

"What are you waiting for, Usako? Go ahead and eat! Don't wait for me."

"Okay!" And with that said, she disappeared, leaving the beautiful woman to shake her head. A half hour later, Usagi had finished eating, figuring five plates was enough.

Michiru sat across from her, looking content. She grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the crumbs from around her mouth. The other looked away embarrassingly.

"Aw, no need to be shy."

"I'm not," she turned her head back towards the older woman, "but thank you so much Michiru!" and before the Senshi could say anything else, she found her lips covered. Michiru's thoughts began to run wild! '_Usagi is… KISSING me!? Her lips taste like buttered waffles and cake with syrup. Yum!_' The girl in front of her pulled away, a big smile plastered on her face.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" A little dazed and giddy, Michiru didn't at first comprehend her words so she was left, feeling a little dumbfounded.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" was her soft response.

"I said are we still on for tomorrow silly!"

"Oh! Of course! And I promise we'll do much more than today. I really apologize for not being able to spend more time with you today. I just have so many errands to run!"

"Oh don't worry about it! Just worry about tomorrow and you'll be fine!"

"Oh… well okay."

"I gotta run Michiru! See ya tomorrow!" She lightly kissed the skilled violinist before running out of the café and most likely towards the direction of the Crown, probably to get a free chocolate milkshake from Motoki and rave to him about the newest Sailor V game.

"Oh!" Speaking of Sailor V, she remembered she had to go see Usagi's practically twin sister Minako. Michiru grinned to herself. She had to admit to herself, she _loved_ blondes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the first chapter. If you want more, review! If not, well this is all that will ever be. Next one will be: Minako, Michiru, and Curry Rice!?


	2. Minako, Michiru, and Curry Rice?

MICHIRU Gets All the Girls!?

Chapter Two: Minako, Michiru, and Curry Rice!?

Pairings: Michiru/ Other Senshi

Warnings: Shoujo-ai so if you don't like it, kick your own ass outta here.

Viewer discretion is advised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michiru was smiling widely. She was currently in her car (whatever belonged to Haruka was hers), driving to Minako's place. As she was driving, she was thinking to herself, '_Minako's next. Hmm, I wonder what she'll be wearing THIS time._' She thought back to when she took Minako out to a club, and had been looking REALLY good that night. Or so that's what Michiru thought. And the fun she had afterwards was something she'd NEVER forget.

When she reached Minako's home, she simply parked and honked the horn twice.

She waited, drumming her delicate fingers on the steering wheel. And then she heard her,

"MICHIRU!" Said woman smirked and then smiled as the blonde got in the car, purse and all.

"So how are _you_ today, Aino-chan?" asked Michiru as she took off after Minako buckled herself in.

"I am just _fine_, milady," replied the Senshi of Love and Beauty. Her eyes trailed over Michiru, studying her as she drove. "Where are we going?" Michiru took a second before she spoke,

"I thought I'd take you to a spa."

"REALLY!?"

"Why, yes of course… And it's a restaurant. I thought you'd be in the mood for some curry rice."

"OH WOW! You're absolutely the BEST Michiru!" praised Minako. She practically had stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. Michiru just giggled softly.

They had soon made it to the spa/restaurant. Michiru had a reservation and proceeded to lead them to the locker rooms. However, they had to walk past the baths themselves. Minako was at her side, grinning like no other. Her thoughts started running everywhere! '_Oh man! Michiru made a RESERVATION for us! Just us two! Hah beat that Haru--!_' Her thoughts stopped as she let out an "AAAHHH!" when she fell into the bath.

"What the--?" questioned Michiru as she saw a redheaded woman quickly walk away.

She helped Minako out, pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, but what happened?" The volleyball player was clearly dazed as she looked around.

"I have a good idea. Look, wait here. I won't be long." Michiru then walked back the way she came, keeping a lookout for the woman who pushed Minako into the bath. She soon spotted her; it appeared she was hungry at the moment. But Michiru wasn't. At least for food. She wanted REVENGE. As she stood at the entrance, her eyes followed the red head. And then it happened. Her eyes BLAZED! They were set on fire by the fact this woman, this STRANGER of all people had the AUDACITY to push Minako into the bath without any warning. Michiru growled under her breath.

Her hands shook, clenched tightly. Her breathing quickened. And then, she was off. She shot like a bullet through the restaurant and jumped on the woman's back! The surprised woman screamed, letting out a "Get off of me!"

"You should've thought about that when you pushed my girl into the water! Now you pay!" shrieked Michiru as she pulled and pulled on the woman's hair, still perched on her back. The woman, not being able to hold the Senshi's weight anymore, fell onto the floor. Michiru was sprawled on the floor, but then shot up quickly. Her opponent did the same as well.

"So I guess I was right. THE Michiru Kaioh is a bitch on AND off stage!" taunted the woman. Michiru shut her right up when she threw a right hook, her fist connecting with the other's jaw.

"Tell me your name so I can tell everyone how much of a bitch you are!" yelled Michiru. A crowd already gathered around them.

"My name's Rukia. Got it memorized?" retorted the redhead. She began moving her mouth around as if to set it right. Rukia then tried to hit Michiru, but she missed, due to the latter's experience in fighting. The aquamarine haired beauty then took this opportunity to trip her, sending the other onto the floor. Minako had then arrived to see what the commotion was. She gasped loudly.

"M-Michiru!" The Senshi of the Seas then turned to her fellow teammate.

"Minako, THIS is the woman that pushed you into the bath!"

"YEAH, that's right and I'll do it agai--!" She abruptly stopped her threat as she felt a heel dig into the small of her back. Michiru growled angrily.

"Apologize!"

"No, I will—AAAHH!" Michiru dug her foot into her back even further.

"Apologize or so help me Kami-sama, you will be eating my shoe!" Rukia, deciding she had enough pain, gave in.

"A-alright! I-I'm sorry!"

"Say, 'I'm sorry Minako, I will never do it again!'"

"I-I'm sorry Minako, I will never do it again!" Michiru let up her foot, allowing Rukia to scramble off. She then started hearing clapping, then loud applause and cheering.

"Michiru! Are you okay?"

"Tch, I'm fine. You don't believe I'm gonna let some woman push you into water and then get away with it, do you?" Minako quickly shook her head as Michiru turned her stern gaze at her.

"Well then, let me properly thank you then," Minako kissed the swimmer hard on the lips. The painter's eyes widened and then closed shut as flashes of white went off around her. Michiru kissed back with a passion, almost close to shoving her tongue down her fling's throat when Minako pulled away, smiling. She then looked away as she started sniffing.

"Curry rice!" The violinist shook her head sadly, as the Usagi in Minako awakened. She soon smiled though, as the athlete returned with a bowl of curry rice and fed it to her. After getting a massage to calm her nerves, Michiru left, her friend holding her hand.

"Well Michi, I had a really good time today. I only wish we had more time together today though."

"Aww, I do too Mina, but I have important things to take care of."

"Mmm, I understand. Are we still on Monday?"

"Of course we are."

"See ya later!" She kissed Michiru lightly on the lips and walked down the street.

"Well, now to Jupiter. Ah, ever the talented one!" boasted the Senshi as she jumped into her car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you keep reviewing too! And whoever understands the Got it memorized? part knows I'm close to beating KH2. Man, do I love video games... Next one: Makoto, Michiru, and Cherry Pie!?


	3. Makoto, Michiru, and Cherry Pie?

Title: MICHIRU Gets All the Girls!?

Chapter Three: Makoto, Michiru, and Cherry Pie!?

Pairings: Michiru/Other Senshi

Warnings: Shoujo-ai so if you no likey, I'll bite your head off.

tears of the soul, I went against Sephiroth at lv. 44 and managed to get down one bar of health before I was OBLITERATED. It was the first time I got game over. But it was no big deal. I'm about to beat Xemnas though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Minako left, Michiru had drove swiftly to Makoto's apartment. She had realized she was running late for her date with the Senshi of Lightning. Her dates with the judo student were always inventive. Last week, they had a picnic at the park and Michiru found it to be very romantic until some random jerk thought it'd be nice to steal their food and run away with it. However, the two chased him down and ruthlessly beat him.

"Ah, good times," sighed the beautiful Senshi. She had finally made it to the apartment building Makoto lived in. She parked out front and turned off the ignition. After unbuckling herself, she exited the car after making sure no cars were around. Michiru walked inside the complex, immediately taking the stairs after waving to the doorman. She walked up flights of stairs before reaching the 16th floor. She walked the hallway before reaching a certain door. She knocked on it twice before waiting for an answer.

A strong looking woman opened the door, a smile on her face. Makoto looked down at Michiru, then drawing her in for a kiss. The receiver of the kiss slinked her arms around her fellow Senshi's neck, feeling arms around her waist.

"Why hello Makoto," Michiru purred, after breaking apart.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," said the talented cook.

"I apologize. Traffic was just _horrendous_," lied the violinist. Surely, Makoto would believe that right? Especially when there were no cars in sight outside.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Oh, I'm sorry. Come in," apologized Makoto. She stepped aside as she allowed the other come in before closing the door.

Michiru sat down on the couch, facing her friend's form on the furniture as well. Makoto then leaned in and started to kiss her infatuation passionately. It was no doubt she liked the swimmer and wanted the relationship to go further. She felt a hand hold her cheek softly. As she relaxed deeper into the sofa, she pulled Michiru onto her lap. When she felt the painter straddle her, her hands reached for her blouse to lift it up. All of a sudden, her lips were vacant and her cheek felt cold.

"I-I'm sorry Mako, I-I can't," said Michiru as she looked away.

"But--," Makoto was cut off as Michiru went on.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't," she explained.

"I… understand," whispered the Senshi.

"Mako, I don't want to be your first. Don't you think Ami should be your first and not me?" questioned the older woman. Makoto and Ami were in a relationship and Michiru was seen as a sort of… relationship boost of sorts. She made them happy before their dates as well as Usagi and Mamoru except she didn't favor being with the latter. Makoto suddenly looked up, surprise etched on her face.

"You're right! What was I thinking?" Makoto realized. She then sniffed and then shot a panicked look towards Michiru. And that's when she smelled the burning smell.

"My lunch!" yelled Makoto. Her occupant jumped up from her lap and ran to the kitchen, following her love interest. They threw the oven open, only for smoke to pour out! They hacked and coughed until Michiru turned off the appliance. They observed the burnt meal inside, tears streaming down the taller woman's face.

"I worked all morning on it!" cried Makoto. The shorter woman used the oven mitts to take out the ruined meal. She sighed softly, it was all her fault.

"I am SO sorry Makoto! If I had gotten here earlier, this wouldn't've happened! Ugh, maybe I should just leave," explained Michiru. It was, after all, her fault right? She DID come late, but she HAD to defend Minako right? Surely, in some way, Makoto would (never) understand.

"No! Don't go. Uh, why don't you have a slice of pie?" asked Makoto in an attempt to get the other to stay. '_Pie? Not to say that I'm not flattered 'cause I am, but why pie?_' thought the Senshi. By this time, the chef already had a slice out in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh yeah. I hope you like cherry," she sheepishly commented. Cherry was her favorite flavor for pie, but was it Michiru's?

"Of course I could go for some pie! But will you excuse me first? I need to use the bathroom."

"Uh sure. Go ahead." A few minutes later, Michiru had a smile on her face, looking content.

"So, how about that cherry pie?" Taking a fork in hand, the aquamarine haired violinist dug in, thoroughly enjoying it. When she saw Makoto look over at her, she held up some to her mouth, offering some to her. She opened her mouth and enclosed it around the fork, sliding the pie clean off the utensil. Michiru held her mouth open in awe as she watched one of her flings softly moan at the taste. '_This isn't fair! She's seducing me! And she knows it! But I just wanna kiss her SO bad right now! Look at those lips! Not to mention her huge, luscious br-"_ She cut off her thoughts when lips covered her own. Her eyes dilated. However, she couldn't lead her fellow Senshi on like that. Plus, she had to go see Rei next, although that wasn't for another two hours.

Michiru abruptly pulled away, almost feeling an appendage coming along.

"Makoto, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But what about Wednesday?"

"Yeah, we still have a date."

"…Okay."

"I'm sorry." And with that, she left. Tears flowed down the painter's eyes. She couldn't LOVE Makoto. It just wasn't possible. Did she forget about Ami that fast? She knew exactly who to go to. And that was her firecracker. Rei Hino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so it's not as funny as the last two chapters and I apologize for that. But I needed some drama to happen to initiate the Rei and Michiru chapter. Next chapter: Rei, Michiru, and A Confession!?


	4. Rei, Michiru, and A Confession?

Title: MICHIRU Gets All the Girls!?

Chapter Four: Rei, Michiru, and A Confession!?

Pairings: Michiru/Other Senshi

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, nudity, and colorful language are in this chapter so you can freak out on your own time.

You've been forewarned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michiru rushed to her car, after running straight out of the building. Tears streamed down her face like a river, the water never ending. The only person who really knew how to calm her down was Rei. She zoomed over to the temple. She parked right out front, and proceeded to fly up the stairs. She then blew on the chimes, which alerted the household. Rei's grandfather unlocked the rice paper door, and slid it aside to find the Senshi in tears.

"Michiru-san, are you okay?" He led her inside, and moved to make tea when she stopped him.

"I'm fine, Hino-sensei," she wiped her tears. "Is Rei here?"

"Yes, she's in her room, listening to music," he informed.

"Do you think I could see her?" she questioned.

"Oh, of course! Listen, I'll be out for a while so please make yourself comfortable," he explained.

"Thank you!" Michiru bowed deeply and then stood up when he left. She then walked down a hallway and lightly knocked on the rice paper that led into Rei's room. She heard music from inside, and then heard silence. Rei slid the door aside to find dried tear streaks on Michiru's cheeks.

"Kami-sama Michiru! What happened?" inquired Rei. Michiru said nothing as she stepped forward, causing the other girl to step back. She slid the door shut behind her as she looked into Rei's eyes. Suddenly, she lunged at her! Rei shrieked as she was tackled onto her futon.

"Michiru, what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Rei. Still, the other said nothing. She simply kissed Rei, effectively silencing her. Her hands slowly reached for the hem of her shirt. Rei did nothing to stop it.

A half hour later, the two found themselves panting heavily, lying on the bed exhausted without anything on except a sheet that lightly covered them. They soon slowed their breathing as Michiru laid her head on Rei's shoulder. This was how she got her frustration out and Rei clearly had no problem with that.

"So… you wanna tell me what's wrong?" questioned Rei, looking down at her. She almost thought the other had gone to sleep when she spoke up.

"I think… Makoto's in love with me," she replied sadly.

"Oh." Michiru shot up, the sheet falling to her waist, making Rei's face go a crimson red.

"I mean I'm flattered that she likes me, but hell! I couldn't tell her that we could actually _be _together! I just don't have it in me to do something so… heartless! You know?" Rei could only nod as Michiru went on with her rant, completely oblivious to her uncovered chest. "And I like her, I do, but I don't have _those_ kind of feelings! What should I do?" She glanced at Rei, expecting an answer. Said person cleared her throat as she looked away.

"Maybe… you should stop seeing her."

"What!? I can't just stop seeing her! She'll say something to the other girls!" Rei was the only one to know about Michiru's affairs with the other Senshi besides Setsuna. She felt she could trust them with her secret.

"Why don't you just stop seeing everyone?" advised Rei. If she did that, that would mean her too. Michiru's flings had lasted for 3 months. Already, Rei felt as if she was in love with her.

"Everyone? But then that would mean I'd have to—"

"Stop seeing me," finished Rei as she looked down.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't want to stop going out with you." The Senshi of Fire looked up into Michiru's eyes.

"Why?"

"…Because I love you," quietly admitted Michiru.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Inside, Rei was ecstatic, jumping for joy while outside, she had on a stoic expression. Michiru didn't know what to do. She wanted an answer, anything would work! The silence was KILLING her!

"Rei?" Said person did nothing as Michiru suddenly had a Senshi in her arms. "Rei, what's wrong?"

"You haven't figured it out? Don't you know? I love you too!" Michiru gasped. '_Shit. What the hell can I do now? I don't love just one person, but two! And there's no doubt that I love Rei as much as I do Ruka._' Michiru's thoughts screwed up her face. What could she do? She couldn't just go home and say 'Hey Ruka! I just thought I'd let you know I love Rei, but don't worry I still love you. Not to mention, she's moving in with us so she'll be sharing our bed. I'm sleeping in the middle so you're gonna have to choose which side you'll sleep on.' Then again, usually whatever she says goes. Setsuna wouldn't be too mad and Hotaru already favored her so her family was out of the question. Wait, move in!? Why would Rei want to move in and so soon too!? That was just absurd! It was WAY too early to even—

Michiru was broken out of her thoughts when Rei giggled.

"Michi! Stop making funny faces!" Indeed, her girlfriend had been making different expressions to display her thoughts. Michiru looked at Rei, a fond smile gracing her lips. Then, another thought popped up.

"Rei-chan, what about Haruka?" There was no more laughter in the room. She certainly hadn't been prepared for that question.

"Um, well maybe we--" she was cut off as a ringtone sounded off.

"Ah! My phone!" Saved by the tone.

"Save that thought Hino." Michiru found her cell phone in her blouse. It was Haruka.

"Damn." Speak of the devil. "Hello? Hey Ruka… I'm still doing errands." That's what Michiru called getting cozy with the Senshi? Then again, Haruka believed anything she heard. "Where's Hotaru? Still out with Chibi-Usa? And what about--? She's still gone? Hmm, that's weird… Food? Ruka, there's some in the kitchen!... It is not that hard to put it in the microwave!... Just press three… What am I wearing?" Rei bit her tongue. "You know damn well what the hell I'm wearing. You're sleeping on the couch tonight Tenoh! I'll be home in a while so don't blow up the house." She pressed the 'End' button as she got back in bed with the Shinto priestess. "I guess I should get ready for Ami."

"Yeah. Going to the aquarium?"

"Mm-hmm. Enjoy the rest of my time with her. Thank you for listening to my problems Rei."

"You're welcome Mic--" she was cut off as said person gave her lover a deep, hard kiss on the lips. She separated Rei's lips with her tongue as she began to play tonsil hockey. They moaned in unison as they continued to kiss roughly. Michiru, a little excited, slid her hand down Rei's body slowly. The owner of the body's eyes widened. What was Michiru doing!? She pulled away abruptly.

"Michiru, what ARE you doing!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This! The whole 'slide-your-hand-down-my-body-so-you-can-play-around-for-just-a-bit-more' thing!

"Okay. I'm sorry. The shower's down the hall right?"

"Yeah." Michiru left the room, still unfazed by her clear sans clothes. Rei laid back, closing her eyes to review everything that just happened. '_Why the hell am I pushing her away from me? Didn't we just… do it? Then again, we always do… it. I wonder when she wants me to move in…_' Rei then opened her eyes as she came to a realization. '_If Michiru loves me and I love her, I should be showing my love for her, not pushing her away!_' The Senshi jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. She sped into the bathroom and looked around. Stopping for a moment, she noticed Michiru's silhouette in the shower. '_This must be how Haruka feels when she stumbles on her fiancé. Right now, this reminds me of that American song. How did it go? Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got. And then, later in the song something about porcelain skin? Ah, what the hell. Go for it Rei!_' was Rei's last thought before she joined her lover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's that. Rei loves Michiru, Michiru loves Rei _and_ Haruka, and Ami is completely clueless. Speaking of Ami, how will her date with the swimmer be? Will it be peaceful? Or will it be disastrous? Next chapter: Ami, Michiru, and Lots of Water!? Give me your opinion! Liked Haruka's call? Could've done without the nudity? Didn't want them taking a shower together? If anyone guesses what song those lyrics belong to, there will be an omake in the next chapter! Until next time!


	5. Ami, Michiru, and Lots of Water?

Title: MICHIRU Gets All the Girls!?

Chapter: Ami, Michiru, and Lots of Water!?

Pairing: Michiru/Other Senshi

Warnings: Shoujo-ai and rainbow language so kill yourself if you don't like either. I'm sorry, was that harsh?

My finger warned you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After having some last-minute fun with Rei, Michiru had set off to the aquarium to meet up with her last date for the day: Ami. She rather liked the bookworm's presence, it was nice and comforting. Sometimes, they spent time at her house, a swimming pool, and even at a hospital. That last one was so Ami could visit her mother at work. Just because Michiru was sweet like that. Or so that's what she thought.

Anyway, upon arriving at the building that had the aquarium on its top floor and where she, Haruka, and Setsuna were attacked by Death Busters, she drove into the garage and parked near the elevator. After locking the car, she exited the automobile and entered the up-and-down contraption. She pressed the 'R' button, signaling she wanted to go to the roof. When the Senshi stepped out of the elevator, she saw Ami observing a species of shark. Michiru smiled at the sight of her doctor. She walked over to her fellow swimmer and hugged her from behind. The Senshi of Ice tensed for but a moment then relaxed into the embrace.

"Hey Ami," greeted the Senshi of the Sea.

"Hey yourself," replied Ami. Michiru let go, and stood beside her blue-haired beauty, observing the other fish.

"So, I see you've taken a liking to the new shark species they imported?"

"Yes, it'll be quite interesting to see how the food chain will play a role in the environment." Michiru chuckled softly at this. Those other fish never saw it coming.

"While the food chain is being applied inside the tank, let's worry about what's happening _outside _the tank," seductively suggested Michiru. She captured Ami's lips with her own. Her hand reached up to caress the other's cheek. She wanted to make sure she got a kiss in before something unfortunate occurred. And that's when the shark got riled up. It rammed the glass! It broke the Water Senshis' kiss and startled them to jump away. The hammerhead shark continued ramming the glass as it began to crack. The two warily stepped back as the substance cracked even more. Just then, water started to leak.

"Ami, RUN!" screamed Michiru. They headed towards the stairs and busted the door open! If they didn't hurry, they'd be dead for sure! Their legs carried them as fast as they could. When they reached the 7th floor, a tidal wave started to rain down above them.

"Hurry!" Water started raining down on them. When they got down to the 1st floor, they exited the building and stood to the side. Michiru held Ami close to her as water burst out!

The cars in front of the building were practically blasted out of the way! As the water died down, they saw all the fish and mammals on the ground, gasping for air. The Senshi glanced at each other, at the fish, and then at each other again. They chuckled together, happy at the fact that they were safe. Ami hugged Michiru tightly, feeling as though she saved her life.

Just when they were about to leave, an employee walked out of the building, steaming. She pointed at the two.

"What the _hell _did you two do? Thanks to you, _I'M _out of a _job_! Do you know how hard it is to find one of those!?" the employee screamed. Michiru looked at her nametag 'Lala.'

"Well, 'Lala,' I'm sorry, but we didn't do anything."

"I'm not even from this damn country and I have to make a living somehow! Do you know what it's like to live without your ninja!? Huh? Do ya!?" The swimmers looked at each other as if both thinking '_Ninja? We don't have ninjas…_'

Meanwhile, back at the Outers' house, Haruka was laid out on the couch, flipping channels on the TV. Nothing was on at the moment. The racing season had just ended last week so she felt she had nothing better to do with her time. The track was closed due to some unfortunate oil spill on the course. What COULD she do? Her fiancé was out, her friend still missing, and her daughter, well, she was with Chibi-Usa, that was all that mattered. The racer had finally settled on some random news channel, figuring she could care about her country for 30 seconds.

When a certain news bulletin came up, she gasped. It was Michiru. With Minako. Lips _connected. Touching._ Michiru was CHEATING on her!? And she kept her out of the action!? How dare she!? The Senshi of Wind jumped up and pulled her hair out. Why or how could she do something like that!? Sure, Haruka flirted endlessly, received a few kisses here and there, and even got some numbers, but she NEVER went through with it! Then again, as she watched her wife-to-be make out with the volleyball player, she had to admit, it looked pretty hot. '_So if Michiru is cheating on me with Minako, then I can only hope she's not with the others. I'd be devastated if she was sleeping with Sets. Oh no! She probably is!_' Haruka rushed upstairs.

Michiru finally made it home, after five hours of questioning as to how the aquarium fell apart. They didn't at first believe her when she said the shark rammed the glass, but then they looked at the security cameras, giving some of the policemen (and women) a nosebleed. Apparently, people liked it when she kissed her fellow Senshi. It was after four o'clock, for some (weird) reason, it was dark and quiet in the house.

"Haruka! I'm home!" she called out. No answer. That was strange, usually by now, she'd hear snoring from the living room. She set down her keys and purse, wondering why in the hell it was so dark. The blinds were pulled shut, curtains closed.

"Hello?" she called out again. Michiru walked to the kitchen and turned on the light when she saw her lover sitting at the table. She screamed when she discovered her.

"Kami-sama Haruka! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She held a hand to her heart, attempting to calm it down.

"Really? I should think I had one earlier today, much worse than yours," explained Haruka.

"Why? What happened? You didn't break my china again, did you? I swear Ruka, sometimes I--" Michiru was cut off.

"No, I didn't break your china. More like you broke something of mine." Oh shit. She found out she broke one of her keys on the piano. She knew it was coming sooner or later.

"What did I break?" whispered the younger Senshi.

"My heart." Michiru's eyes widened. Well, it was good she didn't know she broke one of the keys, but it was worse 'cause she said her heart. One thought stood out in her mind '_She knows_.'

"With Minako Michiru!? Are you serious!? Who else have you been doing errands with behind my back!?" Tears streamed down the painter's face. She clenched her fists a she tried to stop her tears.

"What are you crying for? I should be crying!" yelled Haruka.

"If anything, you deserve this Haruka! You're always flirting with other girls right in front of me! And who cheated first!? And don't think I don't find those numbers in your back pockets when I do laundry!" she yelled back. She did these things constantly, as if pretending she wasn't even there! How could she?

"I deserve this!? Who's _fucking _the Senshi here Michiru!? Huh? Not me! It's you!" Michiru stomped over to her and slapped her across her face. Her voice became sharp and calm.

"How dare you say something like that. Who was the one who thought it'd be nice to have Setsuna in their bed while the other was away?" She was serious now. Her eyelids had lowered to slits, her expression furious. Haruka opened her mouth slightly, she thought she was over that by now.

"Plus, the Senshi enjoy my presence and as I do theirs. They see no problem with it and I don't either." After a moment of silence, Michiru added, "I'm leaving." Haruka jumped up as her fiancé walked out of the room.

"What? You can't leave! W-what about Hotaru?" She stopped for a moment. She loved her daughter and would do anything to protect her.

"I'll take her with me."

"And where are you gonna go?"

"Away from here, away from you." Just then, they heard the door open and close. Their daughter came into sight. Michiu rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Hotaru, get your things, we're leaving."

"All of us?"

"No, just you and me."

"But I don' wanna! What about Chibi-Usa?" She let go. It was clear that Michiru was being selfish, trying to take everything and everyone out of Haruka's life.

"Fine then. Stay. I'll go by myself." She went upstairs without another word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the end of this chapter. Shocking, I know? Haruka found out about Michiru's affairs through TV. Unfortunate, yes I know. Give me your opinion. Should I or should I not have? Next one: Setsuna, Michiru, and A Confrontation!?

OMAKE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lala was still at the building where she worked, continually fuming at everyone. She felt she already lost her job, but they could still face her wrath and fury right?

"I swear! You can NEVER depend on the police!" Those accursed women already left so she couldn't scream at them. They were the ones that made her lose her job! How could they leave? It WAS their fault! A certain police officer walked up to her, the name 'Haruna' across her uniform.

"Miss, please calm down. On behalf of the police department, we'll make sure you receive a job. How about working down at the precinct? You could be a pretty decent detective." Lala had gone wide eyed. Was this sexy woman serious? Lala could only stutter.

"Y-you're k-k-kidding, r-r-right?" Haruna chuckled softly. It was clear she liked her.

"No, I'm completely serious… (sigh) Would you like go out on a date with me?"

"YES!" Her ninja stood nearby, disguised as a fellow police officer. She shook her head in shame, Lala was STILL the same, even after college.

"Alright, then. A date it is." Lala attached herself to the police officer's arm and walked off into the sunset with her.


	6. Setsuna, Michiru, and A Confrontation?

Title: MICHIRU Gets All the Girls

Title: MICHIRU Gets All the Girls!?

Chapter: Setsuna, Michiru, and A Confrontation!?

Pairing: Michiru/Other Senshi

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, possibly language (again), and partial nudity so that's not my problem if you don't like any of these.

I warned you.

* * *

Michiru stormed out of the house, steaming. She had a bag of her necessities with her, in case someone tried to mug her and when she needed to sleep. As a matter of fact, where was she going to sleep? She left her engagement ring back at the house, when she threw it at her ex-fiancé. How could Haruka bring up the fact that she was messing around with the Senshi? She nearly killed her _and _Setsuna when she caught them together. Literally. Speaking of the Senshi of Pluto, she appeared right in front of her!

"What the hell do you want?" barked Michiru. She seriously wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone right now.

"I'm here to stop you from doing something you might regret," Sailor Pluto calmly stated.

"Like what?"

"Leaving Haruka forever and realizing your mistake when it's too late."

"I have Rei now so it doesn't matter! Oh wait, you should know that by now shouldn't you Setsuna? Stop making my life so complicated!" Michiru suddenly stopped. She was shocked and completely appalled by her actions _and_ her words. She looked at Setsuna, who cast her head down. Was that a tear she saw? '_Oh no, I'm horrible! She's not the one making my life complicated! I am! I really do need to stop playing Casanova. My Saturday just isn't going right._' Michiru rushed over to hug her friend tightly.

"I-I'm sorry Setsuna! I'm SO sorry! Please forgive me. I just have so much on my plate right now and it just seemed like you were adding more than I needed. I know you were trying to get rid of some. I-You don't make my life complicated. Just, please don't cry!" Michiru finally ended her rant, her own tears showing brightly. Suddenly, Sailor Pluto's body started shaking. '_Oh no._' She heard a sound. Was that…?

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! I wasn't _crying_ because of that, I was crying because you look so funny when you're angry! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Whoo!" She slapped her knee.

"Ohh, you're so, so, ugh!" Michiru folded her arms and huffed. She hated being played like a fool. Once said person she was temporarily angry at wiped her tears, she stood up, her expression calm.

"I never thought those acting lessons would pay off. But anyway, Michiru, you need to make a decision: whether you're going to be with Rei or Haruka. It's up to you. I doubt the future would be affected too much if you chose either."

"Well for right now, I have to be by myself at the moment. I have to break up with all the other Senshi. And there's still the question of Hotaru. Can you take care of the house while I'm gone Sets? I'll be gone for a bit, a week at the most. Oh, and another thing, please don't let Ruka blow up the house. I love this house and I plan on moving back in." the Senshi of the Sea pleaded. She really loved that house, not to mention it took her ages just to get it. Well, if that's what you call 5 months.

"Sure, no problem. I'll keep an eye on things here. I'll see you later Michiru." The still transformed Senshi gave her friend a hug and friendly kiss on the cheek. The painter hugged her goodbye and got in the car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove off. After de-transforming, Setsuna walked into the house, only to find a wailing Haruka and her daughter trying to comfort her. '_Wow, I wonder what Michiru said to her…_'

"Setsuna-mama, I don't think you wanna see this. This isn't a pretty sight."

"Tch, believe me, I know. Haruka, don't worry she'll be back. She just needs to do… uh some errands." The Senshi of the Wind started howling even more at the word 'errands.'

"Uh, was it something I said?" Hotaru could only shrug.

Meanwhile, Michiru had drove around the city, having no idea what to do. At the moment, she was completely lost (not in the city, of course) and she needed to do something. It was nighttime and although there was plenty to do, she just wasn't in the mood for any of it. She sighed softly. Maybe she really messed up this time.

"Maybe I should just turn in for the night," she murmured. As she was driving, she noticed a club. It was the club Minako had mentioned to her. '_Snowing Rain huh?_' She parked in the back and returned around front. Although there was a long line, the bouncer had recognized her as soon as she turned the corner.

"Michiru!?"

"Elza Gray!?" The swimmer couldn't believe it! This was where she worked now? Michiru stood there, shocked. All Elza could do was scratch the back of her head.

"Ehe I know. Me a bouncer right? But uh don't worry, it's only temporarily. The owner is a friend and needed me to fill in for the week," she stated, after giving her friend a hug.

"But enough about me? How are you and Haruka?"

"Ugh, don't get me started. We just had a fight and it didn't end so well."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. I'd talk more, but I gotta job to do so why don't you head on in? Free of charge. This one's on me."

"Thanks a lot. I'll see you later," she headed in, much to the dismay to the other waiting party goers.

Inside, there were flashing blue lights among the dancers. Michiru had thought it was any ole club, but knowing Minako, this one was different. It was dark even with all the lights. It was also a ladies' club, a detail Minako had clearly left out. Although dancing seemed enticing, she just wasn't in the mood and decided to get a drink, preferably something strong like vodka. After situating herself down at the bar, she waved down the bartender and ordered said drink. Before she could even take a sip, a woman sat next to her.

"A pretty woman like you shouldn't be alone." Michiru looked over at her company. She was a brunette, with a notably nice sized chest (not that Michiru was looking), long legs with heels accentuating her feet. The woman wore a strapless dress, her hair caressing her shoulders. However, at the sight of her face, the mother gasped. She looked a lot like Rukia!

"I saw what happened between you and my sister earlier on TV. I didn't know the famous violinist Michiru Kaioh was so feisty. Or that she was cheating on Haruka Tenoh." Said woman looked over at her, shocked. She saw it too!? What would happen to her career and what about the other Senshi!?

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your story isn't completely all over the newspapers yet. Uh, by the way, my name's Tetsu, nice to meet you Kaioh-san." She outstretched her hand, unaffected by Michiru's silence. Michiru looked at her, her hand, and then at her again.

"Uh nice to meet you too uh Tetsu." Their hands met, a wide smile on Tetsu's face. '_Should I like that smile on her face?_'

"Oh believe me, the pleasure's all mine." Michiru blushed. However, unknown to her, Tetsu had obvious, underlying intentions.

Tetsu and Michiru stumbled into the latter's hotel room, feverishly kissing. The painter's hands were entangled in the other's hair while Rukia's sister's hands roamed all over her temporary lover's body. After getting to know each other a little, the two had begun to dance and have a few more drinks. One touch and dance too many had gotten Tetsu riled up and in turn flared Michiru up a little. Even though Michiru had came in with her bag with some help from Tetsu, it beat her to her room.

"Wow, I thought you'd be one to hold her alcohol," said exasperatedly Tetsu, after breaking away for some air.

"I am, I'm just not completely sober," giggled Michiru. They had resumed to kissing again and had stumbled into the living room where a sofa and kitchen table sat. Although there was a welcome basket on the table, Tetsu shoved it aside and lifted Michiru onto the table, said woman on the table legs' wrapped around her lover's waist. The swimmer's blouse was quickly removed, along with her heels. She was left in her bra and skirt, desperately grabbing for Tetsu.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom? I really don't want to get any stains on this table," questioned Michiru. On one hand, she _really_ didn't want to get stains and then furiously try to get them off later. However, she **really** wanted Tetsu at the moment, and wouldn't mind having some fun on the table, despite wanting to get into bed so soon. That's when she stopped. Well, not completely because Tetsu was kissing her neck so she was moaning, but she did come to a realization: She was _still_ cheating! Not only on the Senshi and Haruka, but Rei as well! Michiru was at a standstill here. She decided: No more.

"No." Tetsu stopped her ministrations.

"What?"

"I can't Tetsu. I'm sorry. Please-I just can't." Tetsu stood there, shocked.

"I don't think you can give up that easily Michiru."

"And why is that?"

"Because your legs are still wrapped around my waist." It was true. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't let go. Michiru cast her head down, ashamed. Tetsu lifted her chin, delivering a peck to her lips.

"Look, I know what you're going through, believe me. But maybe you can just let go for one night? C'mon Michiru, I did try really hard to pick you up." The Senshi laughed softly, she sure didn't make it seem that way.

"Well…," she thought for a moment, "I guess just one more night couldn't hurt right?"

"That's the spirit!"

"Wow, I've never heard anyone so chipper about getting laid before."

"Well, it's with a beautiful girl so I should sound chipper." The women ventured into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, at least Tetsu did. She welcomed Michiru as she straddled her, her hands around her waist. They grinned at each other as Michiru leaned in to kiss her lover softly on the lips. Tetsu's hands moved up to the clasp of her bra to unhook it. After doing so, she slid it slowly off her arms until it fell to the floor.

"I think _I'm _ready to have some fun," Tetsu could seductively smile at Michiru. They were clearly ready to have some fun.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. I apologize to my readers for not updating. I was stuck at the very beginning and hadn't even meant for there to be a Rukia's sister. Honestly I didn't. However, because of these events, there are going to be 4 endings. Well, I planned for that anyway, but there will be alternate events next chapter. I had midterms and it was freakin' torture! But I did exceptionally well on my English II, Speech, and Russian II tests. But no more, I will update more often now! I promise! So tell me what you thought of this chapter! Could've done without Michiru's bra coming off? Think Tetsu should have a different name? Should Setsuna have really cried? Next chapter: Michiru and Usagi!? No Way!


End file.
